


Pizza boy

by swordfish



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Adventure, Bromance, Crossdressing, Food, Ghosts, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfish/pseuds/swordfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистический детектив в лучших традициях жанра! Из пиццы загадочным образом пропадают оливки, а персонал отказывается отвечать на жалобы клиентов — репутация лучшей пиццерии Нью-Йорка оказывается под угрозой. Кто же стоит за злодейством? Удивительный Человек-Паук берется за дело, которое оказалось бы не под силу никому, кроме него! Сколько липких ситуаций ожидает его на пути к правде? Является ли персонал заведения сообщником хитроумного вора? Выстоит ли пиццерия в жестоких условиях конкуренции Большого Яблока?<br/>На все эти вопросы вы найдете ответ!<br/>Или нет.</p><p>К этому фичку есть совсем маленький спин-офф про приключения Боба: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2495978">Стоп-слово</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pony_bot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/gifts).



«Я заказал пиццу два часа назад, а ее до сих пор не привезли. Трагедия? Немыслимая! Обычно ее доставляют в течение двадцати минут и ни секундой позже! Знаете, политика компании, все дела. В животе у меня Галактус повесился, а холодильник забит колой и запасами паутины. Я бы не удивился, если бы паук-не-мутант давно сплел там свою — не мутантскую. Пожалуй, стоило бы купить Биг Мак по дороге».  
Последние несколько часов Питер корпел над реагентами, воплощая в жизнь идею по созданию усовершенствованной паутины. Мысленно он назвал свою разработку «a smart web for a smart guy»*. По его задумке она должна была адаптироваться к условиям внешней среды: оставаться более липкой до того, как успеет полностью застыть, лучше амортизировать, а так же разрастаться при контакте с поверхностью, что уменьшило бы количество неловких моментов, когда паутина просто срывалась, не успев толком зацепиться. Плюс Питер надеялся с помощью новой «умной» и разрастающейся, подобно пене из баллона, разработки сократить количество времени на плетение всяких паучьих примочек от зонтиков до паутины-батута. Байдарке из паутины и вовсе не было бы равной. Формула пришла ему в голову накануне и он, не откладывая в долгий ящик, тут же принялся за дело, с утра успев съесть только остатки хлеба с сыром.  
Живот в очередной раз страдальчески воззвал к мирозданию, и Питер, невольно оттолкнувшись от стола, откинулся на спинку кресла, которое, в свою очередь, покатилось по комнате. Этот момент был знаком, пожалуй, многим холостякам (а особенно самопровозглашенным ученым, которые в экспериментаторской горячке не удосуживаются надеть хотя бы штаны, и остаются весь день в семейниках, накинув сверху только свой лабораторный халат). Таким вот людям, подобным Питеру, и в голову не приходит готовить что-то самому, а идти за ужином к любимой тётушке всё же неловко, когда ты уже взрослый. По крайней мере, когда тебе уже за двадцать пять, нужно прекращать жить на чердаке у родственников, и пора бы начинать самому себя кормить. Хотя бы при помощи фастфуда и пиццы на дом. Особенно пиццы. Которая, между прочим, уже опаздывает на час сорок!  
— Ну, в самом деле! — Питер резко поднялся, когда кресло как бы невзначай подкатилось к телефонной трубке, валявшейся на кровати, и набрал номер пиццерии, но телефон отвечал только длинными гудками. Разговаривать с клиентом никто не собирался.  
Питер прошелся взад-вперед по квартире, оказавшись на кухне, в которую плавно перетекала единственная комната, на автомате заглянул в холодильник, словно надеясь на чудо. Длинные гудки будто бы были аккомпанементом трелям желудка. Чуда не произошло. Все так же зажимая трубку между ухом и плечом, Питер попытался приладить отвалившуюся дверцу шкафчика, а когда не вышло, просто залепил петлю паутиной — веб шутеры он так и не снял со вчерашнего дня, к тому же они были нужны для экспериментов.  
— Парни, я серьезно, если так будет продолжаться, я пожалуюсь на вас в анонимную ассоциацию вольных ученых-холостяков. И мало вам не покажется! Справедливость восторжествует! — заворчал Питер в трубку, которая на его слова ответила только сорвавшимся звонком из-за превышенного лимита ожидания. — У меня как раз есть знакомый супергерой, который может с этим разобраться!

***

«Итак, Питер, ты докатился до того, что используешь костюм в целях незамедлительного получения пиццы. Потрясающе! Надеюсь, там найдется парочка фанаток среди персонала, иначе утром мне грозит сенсационный газетный заголовок вроде: "Человек-Паук или Человек-Порок: на какие грехи способна толкнуть пицца?”» Из окон помещения сквозь занавески пробивался тусклый свет и, как ни странно, парадная дверь оказалась не заперта, хотя Паук всегда думал, что когда у пиццерии ночная смена, они пользуются исключительно черным ходом, во избежание неприятных встреч с пьянью и грабителями. Да, в Большом Яблоке даже пресловутая пиццерия может оказаться под угрозой ограбления. Тут даже лавки комиксов и зоомагазины грабят. А люди еще спрашивают: зачем в Нью-Йорке так много супергероев?  
Паук, приоткрыв дверь, аккуратно протиснулся внутрь — в нос ударил резкий запах парафина. Как оказалось, каждый столик заведения был добротно украшен свечами красного цвета, будто здесь заготовили ужин с особо высокой концентрацией романтики. Или же кто-то решил поиграть в «Разрушителей легенд» и при помощи свечей зажарить кабана. Впрочем, ни кабана, ни вертела было не видать, так что первый вариант казался более подходящим. Возможно, пиццерия была арендована для особого вечера, только вот это не объясняло отсутствие персонала и посетителей. Не было никого кроме…  
— Спайди! Ты пришел нас спасти! — Дэдпул захлопнул книгу заказов пиццерии, которую только что листал за барной стойкой, и радостно выскочил навстречу своему кумиру. — Ты принес оливки? Он не принес оливки! Все пропало! Думаете, теперь братья Клинг возьмут нас в передачу? Так вот, нет, не возьмут!  
«Я разрываюсь между двумя вопросами: «какого черта он делает в моей пиццерии» и «какого черта на нем платье официантки». Хотя, конечно, запрос на официантку-фанатку выполнен на отлично, но так, будто мое желание выполнил Сатана из Саус Парка».  
— Прости, не было круглосуточного супермаркета по дороге, — он старательно игнорировал колышущуюся от каждого движения юбку, надетую поверх красно-черных штанов.  
— Но если ты не принес оливки, как полагается настоящему супергерою, появляющемуся в момент, когда последняя надежда уже начала угасать, если я правильно понимаю смысл супергероев, а кто может понимать их суть лучше, чем я, то зачем ты пришел в мою любимую пиццерию, если не спасти меня?  
— Твою любимую пиццерию? — задохнулся от возмущения Паук и запрыгнул на первый же столик для посетителей. Когда он нервничал, то подсознательно старался забраться куда-нибудь повыше, сам того за собой не замечая. А нервничал, находясь рядом с Дэдпулом, он практически всегда, так как мотивы того было сложно расценить однозначно. — Это моя любимая пиццерия!  
— Ты тоже заказываешь здесь пиццу? Я всегда говорил, что у нас много общего! — Дэдпул сложил руки сердечком, кокетливо поджав ногу.  
Паук потер переносицу, стараясь не растерять остатков мыслей, и помахал Дэдпулу рукой в попытке воззвать к его разуму, если это в принципе возможно.  
— Дэдпул, — вкрадчиво, уверенно и с расстановкой обратился он, — какого лешего ты здесь делаешь?  
— Ты не поверишь… — всплеснул руками Дэдпул, у которого на этот вопрос явно был заготовлен целый мешок красочных ответов.  
— Ты прав. Не поверю, — буркнул себе под нос Паук.  
— Но почему?! Что неправдоподобного в том, что я тоже заказываю здесь пиццу? Вряд ли Человек-Паук заказывал бы пиццу там, где она плоха! Ведь все знают, что Человек-Паук — главный Нью-Йоркский знаток фастфуда и знает, где перекусить и дешевле, и вкуснее. Или мне не стоило упоминать про «дешевле»? — Дэдпул ненавязчиво обходил вокруг стола, на котором сидел Паук, проводя пальцами по клетчатой скатерти. — Так вышло, что и я тоже люблю порой перекусить пиццей в свой выходной, поиграть в GTA V, провести весь день без штанов и…  
— Я понимаю, что тема GTA V очень животрепещущая, — снова прервал его Паук, ибо это могло продолжаться бесконечно, к тому же ему не сильно хотелось знать, что может делать Дэдпул без штанов, играя в GTA, — но ты так и не ответил.  
Паук был настороже и поворачивался вокруг своей оси, следя за ходящим вокруг Дэдпулом. При этом он старался не угодить в расставленные на столе свечи, чтобы не подпалить костюм. Вышло бы неловко.  
— Я как раз к этому вел! Дело было так, — начал он серьезным тоном, даже остановившись и опершись кулаками на крышку стола. Паук мягко отодвинулся назад. — Я заказывал здесь пиццу. Здесь, черт возьми, прекрасная пицца. Ты знал, что в Нью-Йорке пицца намного лучше, чем в Джерси? Хотя, что угодно и где угодно будет лучше, чем в Джерси… — он встретился с неодобрительным взглядом Паука и решил попридержать лошадей. Джерси — не та тема, с помощью которой можно заводить друзей. — Ах да, пицца… Так вот. Из нее стали пропадать оливки. Сначала я подумал: персонал облажался и мне стоит прострелить их куриные мозги, но забыл это сделать по дороге на… неважно куда… а потом история повторилась, и я решил, что стоит…  
— И ты пришел всех убить?!  
— Нет же! Почему ты все время меня перебиваешь! — насупился Уэйд и тут же выпрямился, скрестив руки на груди. — Слушай, я пришел сюда выяснить в чем дело и узнал, что на самом деле все оливки забирает для своей огромной пиццы призрак, обитающий прямо здесь! И я решил — it's hero time*, черт побери! Не вызывать же cюда ghost lab, в самом деле: по-моему, эти братья Клинг — мошенники.  
— Ты только что хотел в команду к братьям Клинг, — указал на несоответствие Паук, сам не понимая, почему он из всего бредового рассказа выделил именно эту часть. Хотя, кого тут обманывать? Из всего рассказа он выделил самую нормальную часть!  
— Для того чтобы показать им как дела делаются!  
— То есть, ты здесь ищешь похитителя оливок? — в этот момент Паук удивился своему ангельскому терпению и мастерскому ведению диалога с Дэдпулом.  
— Призрака, блуждающего в поисках оливок для своей пиццы, — важно поправил его Дэдпул.  
— Неважно. И оливками ты называешь непосредственно оливки, а не обслуживающий персонал, которого я здесь как раз не вижу? — по правде говоря, его уже некоторое время напрягало отсутствие в пиццерии персонала, одновременно с присутствием здесь Дэдпула, особенно если учесть сферу деятельности последнего. Но пока он надеялся на лучшее и решил, что те могли просто сбежать, не оценив неповторимую манеру Дэдпула общаться с людьми.  
— Вроде того. Постой, ты тоже заметил? — Дэдпул засиял, как лампочка.  
— По-твоему я мог этого не заметить?!  
— Но ты же не заметил мой наряд! — он даже специально потеребил в руках клетчатый, как местные скатерти, передничек, на котором было вышито название заведения. Очевидно, стащил у кого-то из ящика рабочую форму. — Я уже решил, что ты просто недостаточно внимательный.  
— Потому что последние несколько минут я стараюсь его развидеть!  
Дэдпул хотел было возмутиться, но, похоже, мироздание сегодня оказалось на стороне Человека-Паука, потому что подул пронизывающий своим холодом ветер, погасив все свечи в зале, который в это же мгновение погрузился в полнейшую темноту. Пару секунд Паук слышал только собственное сопение в маске и зловещий звон колокольчика, висевшего над закрытой парадной дверью.  
— Отлично. Надеюсь, не все мои желания будут исполняться столь же стремительно, — подытожил произошедшее Паук.  
— Дай зажигалку, — судя по звуку, Дэдпул судорожно рылся в своих многочисленных карманах, но поиски оставались безуспешными.  
— В наших с тобой отношениях я предпочел бы быть Дрейком, а не Салли*, — прокомментировал Паук. Откуда у него зажигалка? В его костюме даже карманов-то нет.  
— По-твоему, я похож на Салли? У меня нет усов, да у меня даже волосы не растут, посмотри!  
Паук только порадовался тому, что ни у одного из них не было зажигалки.  
— Тихо!  
— Чего?  
— Слышишь?..  
Где-то в подсобке скрипела половица — Паук со свойственным ему здравомыслием надеялся, что это все-таки кто-то из персонала не решается показаться на глаза и думает, что в ресторан ворвались грабители. Следующее происшествие заставило его передумать. Дверная ручка задребезжала — сначала слабо, а потом так, будто кто-то рвался в зал, при этом стуча сапогом по двери. Одновременно с этим сзади что-то разбилось, и Паук от неожиданности запрыгнул на потолок ровно за мгновение до того, как на стол, где он только что сидел, что-то с грохотом обрушилось, свалив на пол и сам стол, и все, что на нем находилось.  
— Ауч. Save me, Spider-man…  
Пауку пришлось включить свой фонарь на ремне и осветить малую часть зала красным спайдер-сигналом. О фонаре он предусмотрительно не вспоминал до крайнего случая, и, кажется, именно сейчас этот крайний случай наступил. Дэдпул сидел в обломках стола, в складках его костюма застряли искусственные цветы из вазы, стоявшей раньше на столике, а теперь усыпающей осколками пол.  
— Ну вот, порвал платье, — расстроено отозвался он, разглядывая юбку.  
— Только не говори, что ты поскользнулся на банановой кожуре, — не разделил печали от испорченного платья Паук.  
— Скажешь, будто ты не испугался! Меня кто-то толкнул. Если спросишь меня, то я думаю, что этот призрак не очень-то хочет, чтобы мы тут находились.  
— Что за ерунда, я же знаю, что призраков не суще… — договорить ему не дала сработавшая сигнализация и упавшие решетки, блокирующие все окна и двери в целях безопасности. — Так… что ты там говорил о призраке и оливках?

***

Никогда не жать руку Дэдпулу. Таково было негласное правило, которое установил для себя Паук, после того как однажды пытался скрепить их договоренность и командный дух дружеским рукопожатием. Потому что обернулось оно не совсем дружеским и не совсем рукопожатием. Спасла только маска.  
«Вот Дардевила бы она не спасла. Ну и чей костюм теперь лучше? Ха!»  
Тем не менее, Паук больше не рисковал и согласился сотрудничать с Дэдпулом, сохраняя дистанцию между ними: «Прости, парень, мои руки до сих пор в кетчупе от хот-дога, не хочу испачкать еще и твой клевый костюм». Кажется, Дэдпул любил, когда делают комплименты его костюму. Да что там, Дэдпул считал костюм своим телом, а маску — лицом, поэтому только обрадовался, когда получил одобрение самого Человека-Паука, и даже забыл настоять на рукопожатии, увлекшись перечислением достоинств своих «лица» и «тела».  
Теперь оставалось лишь разобраться, что за чертовщина происходит в этом заурядном заведении. Хотя, откровенно говоря, непосредственно само заведение они уже покинули и теперь только и делали, что бродили по бесконечным лестницам и коридорам.  
— Ты уверен, что мы правильно идем? — поинтересовался Паук сверху. С того момента, как он запрыгнул на потолок, он передвигался исключительно по нему, в то время как Дэдпул, успевший снять порванный костюм официантки, умудрился достать откуда-то лупу, как у настоящего сыщика из детективного романа, и теперь шел по мокрым следам из маринада.  
— Разумеется! Разве ты не чувствуешь этот запах? — не чувствовать вонь было затруднительно, она пропитала уже всю маску и вообще создавала впечатление, будто они находятся внутри гигантской жестяной банки из-под оливок.  
— Меня лишь смущает тот факт, что мы уже десять минут идем по третьему этажу бизнес-центра, когда как ты уверял, что это призрак пиццерии, которая осталась внизу...  
Дэдпул оторвал взгляд от следа на полу и посмотрел на Паука через лупу, раза в три увеличивающую черно-белое пятно вместо глаза на маске.  
— Может, он был обычным офисным клерком, который каждый день обедал в той пиццерии. Кто знает?  
— Ты намекаешь на то, что там были весьма грубые официантки и этот призрак клерка, отличающийся особой чувствительностью, теперь от нанесенной ему обиды взял весь персонал в заложники? И в настоящий момент учит их вежливости?  
Некоторое время Дэдпул таращился снизу вверх на Паука, переваривая сказанное. Стоит отметить, что Дэдпул редко впадал в состояние подобное этому, хотя бы потому, что обычно сам своими умозаключениями умел производить подобное впечатление. Сейчас же он, совершенно очевидно, не планировал, что Паук будет углубляться в причинно-следственные связи горе-призрака пиццерии и станет проводить тут сеанс кухонной психоаналитики.  
— Что за вздор! — подытожил свои впечатления Дэдпул.  
— Тогда почему он порвал на тебе платье? Мой вот костюм цел! — Паук на всякий случай обернулся и посмотрел на свою самую часто рвущуюся часть костюма.  
— Потому что я горяченький? — не раздумывая, Дэдпул предположил самый очевидный вариант. Не то чтобы он не считал Паука горяченьким, конечно...  
— Что за вздор! — передразнивая, отозвался Паук.  
Возмутиться тому, что температуру его собственной страсти поставили под сомнение, Дэдпул не успел — Паук тут же на него шикнул:  
— Что это?  
— Что это! Совершенно возмутительное замечание это! Ты должен... — но Паук, спрыгнувший с потолка, его уже не слушал.  
— Там, за цветком! — Паук пальцем указал в сторону какого-то классического офисного фикуса, стоявшего в коридоре у стенки.  
— Отличное место, чтобы доказать тебе, насколько я могу быть горяч даже без платья! — все не унимался Дэдпул. — Особенно без платья!  
Но Паук уже был около цветка, совершенно не заинтересованный в том, чтобы ставить эксперименты с Дэдпулом. За фикусом оказался принтер, который безостановочно печатал уже по меньшей мере тридцатую копию одного и того же письма, оформленного шрифтом, который обычно используют при подготовке к Хэллоуину. Паук взял пачку бумаги, и если бы не перчатки костюма, то наверняка бы зашипел от того, насколько она оказалась горячей.  
«Совершенно бессовестный и бесполезный расход бумаги и мирового запаса леса. Почему в наш век высоких информационных технологий все офисы до сих пор не перешли на электронную документацию?»  
— You cannot pass*, — с выражением зачитал Паук. — Предлагаю расходиться по домам. Против Гендальфа у нас нет шансов.  
— Образ Гендальфа не слишком-то вписывается в психологический портрет нашего клерка-похитителя, — на удивление здраво рассудил Дэдпул, тоже отхватив себе копию письма и без особого любопытства повертев его в руках.  
— Хммм… — Паук, потирающий пальцами подбородок, явно был больше заинтригован этой зацепкой. — Интересно, судя по дате письма, его послали на печать или, по крайней мере, написали месяц назад. К тому же отправлено с чьей-то почты... Шрифт мелкий… — ему пришлось поднести листок совсем близко к глазам, чтобы прочесть.  
Дэдпул услужливо протянул ему лупу, хотя скорее не из благих побуждений, а только потому, что та стала ему мешать складывать бумажный самолетик.  
— Ага… Адрес bob-agent@hydra.com! — радостно провозгласил Паук. Хотя чему тут радоваться? Это не говорило ему решительно ни о чем. — Подожди-ка… Гидра — это же…  
— Там какой-то чел, — прервал ход мыслей паучьего гения Дэдпул, который уже успел запустить свой самолетик в не слишком долгий полет по коридору, а теперь стоял, склонив голову на бок, и таращился в пространство перед собой.  
— Где? — Паук тут же обернулся, но никого не увидел.  
— Он исчез!  
— Куда исчез?  
— Откуда мне знать, мы с ним даже не знакомы! — возмутился Дэдпул. — Это же призрак, они так обычно и делают. Знаешь, появляются то тут, то там, портят чужие фотографии, пугают из зеркала девушек, зачем-то включают везде воду, играют с детскими игрушками, вытаскивают на землю очистители бассейнов…  
Остановить перечисление того, что умеют делать призраки, Паук не успел, потому что вместо него это сделал угрожающе замерцавший свет. Так обычно бывает в фильмах, когда главный герой берет нужный след и становится близок к разгадке, но злоумышленник пытается ему помешать. Или когда потусторонние силы не одобряют твоего поведения и предупреждающе начинают выключать с дальнего конца коридора каждую лампу. Вот как сейчас!  
Паучье чутье загудело, но он и представить себе не мог, что делать в ситуации, когда ты неожиданно оказываешься в фильме ужасов, и тебя вот-вот поглотит мрак ровно в тот момент, когда лампа над тобой погаснет. Обычно, все его проблемы с толкованием паучьего чутья сводились к тому, что не всегда возможно молниеносно угадать, с какой стороны исходит опасность. В данном же случае опасность стремительно приближалась по совершенно определенному направлению, только вот что с ней делать и как ее встречать, мгновенно сообразить было попросту невозможно.  
«Это всего лишь вырубающийся свет, Питер! Что может от него случиться?»  
Но какого-то дьявола становилось страшно. Принтер продолжал гудеть, теперь разбрасывая бумагу по полу, а Паук четко для себя решил встретить потенциальную опасность с боем.  
— You cannot pass, — испытал удачу Паук. К сожалению, посоха у него в руке не было, зато была лупа — её-то он и выставил перед собой, демонстрируя прямо-таки львиную отвагу.  
«Не знаю, чем лупа может помочь в данной ситуации, но…»  
— Бежим! — резанул по ушам переходящий на визг голос Дэдпула. Он явно не считал прямое столкновение с потусторонними силами хорошей идеей, так что крепко схватил Паука под локоть и с силой впихнул его в ближайший кабинет, захлопнув за ними дверь ровно за секунду до того, как лампа над ними бы погасла.  
— Я выронил лупу! — возбужденным голосом поделился Паук первым же, что пришло на ум, нервно нажимая кнопку включения света в кабинете.  
— Ты выронил лупу?! — с ужасом переспросил Дэдпул, будто бы теперь они были обречены. — К черту лупу! — тут же сменив свое отношение, отмахнулся он, пребывавший в не менее взвинченном состоянии, и стал стремительно заколачивать дверь валявшимися по всему кабинету обломками старой офисной мебели.  
— Мне не кажется хорошей идеей прятаться от выключающегося света в кабинете, где разбиты все лампочки, — оценил их положение Паук, когда зажечь местный свет не получилось, и он вновь воспользовался спайдер сигналом, чтобы оглядеться. Все лампочки действительно были выбиты, а пол, помимо всего прочего мусора, был усеян осколками. — Ну и, конечно, мы все время шли по следу этого твоего призрака только для того, чтобы сразу же спрятаться, как только нашли его!  
— У фебя быва идея полуффе? — поинтересовался Дэдпул, через маску держа в зубах пару гвоздей, которыми забивал дверь с таким грохотом, что, если бы на шум слетелись все приведения в округе, никто бы не удивился. — Не в обиду будет сказано, но для опробованного приема тебе не хватает как минимум двух вещей: бороды и возраста. Тебе хоть и пятьдесят, но до Митрандира* все равно не дотягиваешь!  
— Пятьдесят?? Ты переоцениваешь мой вклад в историю как минимум в два раза!  
— Кокетка, — вынес свой вердикт Дэдпул, отбросив молоток в сторону, и с удовлетворением посмотрел на добротно заколоченную им дверь. Он даже попробовал выбить ее плечом — дверь не поддалась, так что можно считать, экзамен на прочность пройден.  
— Ох, — Паук потер переносицу, начав впадать в отчаяние. — Откуда у тебя молоток?  
— Тут валялся, — неопределенно кивнул в сторону Дэдпул. Видимо, гвозди у него взялись оттуда же, откуда и доски, и молоток. От святого духа.  
— И тебе не кажется это подозрительным?  
— Неа…  
— Их будто специально сюда положили, как если бы кто-то знал, что мы здесь окажемся, — поделился своими опасениями Паук, но на Дэдпула этим совершенно никакого эффекта не произвел. Оставалось только смириться со своим положением и оглядеть комнату, в которой они оказались.  
Сложно поверить, что в центре Нью-Йорка кто-то может так небрежно относиться к рабочему пространству. Кто станет переплачивать за аренду помещения под свалку? Однако кабинет выглядел не таким уж запущенным: тут не было ни пыли, ни паутины, только неизбежный мусор, появившийся при поломке всех столов, стульев и стеллажей, когда-то расставленных по комнате. Помимо опилок по полу были рассыпаны различные документы, по всей видимости, когда-то хранившиеся во всех этих стеллажах, но, в отличие от того, что печатал принтер, эти бумажки ничего таинственного в себе не содержали. По крайней мере, ничего таинственного для Паука.  
И все же несколько предметов мебели уцелели. Это был стол, который совершенно не вписывался в общую картину, и два стула, стоявших по разные стороны от него. По всей видимости, их сюда намеренно принесли снизу из пиццерии.  
На столе стоял поднос, накрытый блестящим металлическим баранчиком, какой обычно используют для того, чтобы сохранить тепло ужина, но в данном случае Паук бы не удивился, если бы под ним оказалась отрубленная голова, рука или еще что похуже.  
Движимый направленным на саморазрушение чувством любопытства, он приблизился к столу и медленно потянулся рукой к крышке, чтобы ее приподнять и взглянуть одним глазком на то, что она скрывала, но в тот же самый момент он вздрогнул от воодушевленного голоса Дэдпула:  
— Смотри, здесь еще вино есть! Интересно, откуда оно? — с видом успешного кладоискателя, Дэдпул поднял бутылку над головой с таким торжеством, как если бы нашел Святой Грааль. — Я умею открывать бутылки, срезая горлышко катаной, хочешь, покажу?  
Паук вздохнул и уже решительно поднял крышку:  
— Пицца? Серьезно?  
Под баранчиком находилась всего лишь обычная пицца, еще теплая и настолько ароматная, что напоминала Пауку, сколько времени он голодал перед этим и из-за чего все это затевалось. И никаких отрубленных пальцев, всего лишь ветчина с ананасами!  
Сзади послышался свист катаны. Брякнуло стекло упавшего горлышка от бутылки, после чего раздалось цыканье Дэдпула, который таки забрызгал вином свой костюм.  
— А у Доктора Хауса этот трюк не получился, это все потому, что он врач, а не мастер пятнадцати боевых искусств! Смотри-ка, здесь и бокалы есть! Спайди, ты пьешь вино? Жалко, здесь нет второй бутылки, я бы показал, как умею проталкивать пробку внутрь языком! Многие девушки говорят, что это моя самая сильная мышца. Но я все еще могу показать тебе на этом! — он пнул сапогом ровно срезанное горлышко бутылки. — Или на чем-нибудь другом.  
Паук в это время с подозрением осмотрел сначала пиццу со всех сторон, потом — баранчик, который ее накрывал, но не нашел ничего представляющего угрозу. Хотя, конечно, ему казалось странным, что пицца была теплой, значит, ее точно заготовили тут для них и есть ее может оказаться небезопасным. И если на первый взгляд пицца не внушала опасений, то одна бумажка, замеченная Пауком под столом, вносила еще большую смуту в и так неоднозначную ситуацию.  
Неоднозначность ситуации только подтверждалась звучным голосом Дэдпула, затянувшего песню со слегка измененным текстом:

It might sound cheesy  
But I wanted him to stay  
I fell in love with the pizza boy  
Now I eat pizza everyday*

Паук игнорировал все проявления своего «напарника», которому вскоре может стать скучно, если он не получит желаемой отдачи. Однако подобная тактика могла возыметь и обратный эффект: заставить Дэдпула стараться еще больше, или же вынудить его перейти на развлечения другого рода, которые Паук, в свою очередь, может не одобрить по каким-либо морально-этическим убеждениям. Впрочем, нельзя было сказать, что Паук пропускал мимо ушей все эти заигрывания намеренно. Тут скорее срабатывал некий защитный механизм, не позволяющий в критической ситуации сойти с ума слишком быстро. Ведь оказаться запертым наедине с Дэдпулом в одном помещении — это именно что критическая ситуация.  
— Конечно, Спайди смотрит Disney channel! Мы же смотрим! Спайди, ты смотришь? — Дэдпул не отчаивался, помимо пения развлекая себя разговором со своими феями и не забывая разливать вино по бокалам. Раз уж Спайди не ответил «нет» по поводу выпивки, то можно смело расценивать это как «да».  
Паук же был тверд, как кремень, и с завидным упорством уже в пятый раз перечитывал слова «рецепт пиццы», каждый раз сбиваясь и начиная читать строчку заново.  
— Чуваки, мне кажется, он нас не слушает. Причем давно, — наконец-то Дэдпул посмотрел на вещи реально. Не беда! Он ловко преодолел все препятствия из мусора на полу и, очутившись с бокалами в руках у Паука за спиной, заглянул ему через плечо.  
— Что это? Рецепт пиццы? — поинтересовался Дэдпул с сущей непосредственностью. Главное правило настойчивого ухажера: чтобы снискать чье-либо расположение, необходимо уделять внимание его интересам.  
— Зловещий рецепт пиццы, — напустив таинственные интонации, ответил Паук. Могло показаться, что на самом деле он так хорошо прокачал скилл общения с Дэдпулом, что прямо-таки мастерски умел отделять зерна от плевел и отвечал только на заключающие в себе маломальский смысл реплики. Каким бы искусным оратором ни был сам Паук, даже он понимал, что ответить на все, что несет Дэдпул попросту невозможно. Хотя, конечно, при желании всегда можно составить ему здоровую конкуренцию.  
«Но не в ситуации, когда вдруг кажется, что оказался главным героем передачи “Преследование: за вами кто-то следит”», — подумал про себя Паук.  
— И что зловещего ты в нем нашел?  
— Нуу… Например то, что это рецепт моей любимой пиццы? С добавлением двойного сыра и ананасами, — Спайди оглядел стоявшую перед ним пиццу, которая, совершенно очевидно, была приготовлена по рецепту, который он держал в руках, и теперь уже не было никаких сомнений в том, что все это было устроено именно для него. — Думаешь, это безопасно есть?  
Коварный запах моцареллы, консервированных ананасов и ветчины быстро вытеснили всю детективную прыть из головы Паука, вынуждая вспомнить его и о своем, длящемся почти сутки, голоде, и о повесившемся в желудке Галактусе. Он сглотнул.  
— Есть только один способ проверить! — Дэдпул, оказавшийся рисковым парнем, быстро закатал маску на нос и отправил один из кусков пиццы в себе рот. — Если я сейчас умру, то помни, что я это сделал ради тебя, Спайди~ — жуя, добавил он.  
— Даже если это было бы возможно, не думаю, что пицца — это то, ради чего стоит умирать… — тем не менее, несмотря на кажущееся неодобрение, Паук отодвинул стул, на который же и сел, а потом подпер обеими руками голову и уставился на Дэдпула в ожидании вердикта. — Ну как? Чувствуешь что-нибудь?  
Прежде чем ответить, Дэдпул выдержал паузу, после чего издал продолжительный стон. У него даже колени подкосились — Паук рефлекторно дернулся, подался вперед, вцепившись одной рукой в стол, а другой был готов уже выстрелить в Дэдпула паутиной, чтобы тот не упал:  
— Вкуснотища!  
— Нельзя же так пугать!  
— Ты только попробуй! Какой нежный сыр, свежие запеченные помидорчики, ароматная ветчина…  
— То есть с ней все в порядке?  
— Нет, если ты боишься, что твои вкусовые рецепторы содрогнутся в агонии блаженства!  
— Ты ведешь себя как Бадди Валастро*, честное слово, — скептически отозвался Паук, окончательно успокоившись и отодвинув все свои тревоги на задний план, уступив главную роль чревоугодию. — Только не говори, что тебя так же возбуждает вид сельдерея, иначе я никогда не буду жать тебе руку. Постой, я и так тебе ее не жму.  
— Разве Бадди делает что-то кроме тортов? — удивился Дэдпул, но тут же отвлекся на какое-то замечание внутричерепной феи. — Что? Спайди никогда не жмет мне руку?  
Паук уже закатал маску и отрывал кусок от пиццы, растягивая расплавленный сыр, как паутину.  
— А с вином вдвойне вкусней~, — рекламно пропел Дэдпул, аккуратно и ненавязчиво подвигая бокал к Пауку.  
Однако стоило вожделенной пицце коснуться губ Паука, как послышался глухой удар и женский крик в духе классического кинематографа: «Эй, там есть кто-нибудь?! Помогите! Сюда!»  
Дэдпул в этот же момент довольно неизящно закашлялся в кулак как можно громче, добавляя в кашель писклявые нотки для придания сходства с женским голосом.  
— Ты слышал? — встрепенулся Паук, за одно мгновение превратившись из голодного парня в классического супергероя, бросающего все свои дела, как только кому-то угрожает опасность.  
— Что? — изобразил непонимание Дэдпул.  
— Крик о помощи! — кусок пиццы был позабыт на тарелке, а маска снова закрывала лицо целиком.  
— Я слышу только крик о помощи твоего желудка! — попытался исправить положение Дэдпул, но безуспешно. Паук зацепился паутиной за потолок, разбежался, в полете снес ногами дверной проем, который был так старательно заколочен, и скрылся из виду.  
— Кажись, комиксы не врут, и он реально может грузовик поднять, — поделился впечатлениями с самим собой Дэдпул, которому оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть и отправиться вслед на супергероем.

***

К тому моменту как Дэдпул добрался до Паука, тот уже успел освободить одного из четверых заложников, которые были привязаны к стульям в комнате, полностью заставленной ящиками со свежими овощами. Судя по форме, заложниками были два повара, курьер и официантка из пиццерии, откуда все началось. И судя по их измученным лицам, находились они здесь уже довольно-таки давно. Официантка, которой посчастливилось оказаться первой спасенной, как это обычно водится, уже картинно висела на шее Паука и рассыпалась в словах благодарности:  
— Я всегда знала, что ты — настоящий герой, Паучок! И ерунда это все, что пишут про тебя в газетах, мне вот ты сразу понравился, — искренне заверила она его, чмокнув в обтянутую маской щеку. При этом она так усердно сжимала его на первый взгляд тоненькими ручками, а на самом деле содержащими в себе силу носорога, что не оставляла никаких шансов на освобождение своим коллегам. Пауку же казалось, что скоро потребуется спасение ему самому. Но не успел он об этом пожаловаться вслух, а помощь уже подоспела — Дэдпул с энергичностью Тома Круза из фильма «Рискованный бизнес», проехал по гладкому скользкому полу коридора и уверенно остановился в дверях:  
— Эй, разве я вас не просил подыграть? Я думал, у нас уговор! Какой нормальный заложник станет кричать, когда знает, что преступник где-то рядом? Всему вас учи.  
Однако пристыдить свою жертву Дэдпулу не удалось, вместо этого он вызвал у нее чувство глубочайшего порицания, хотя скорее даже панику, судя по тому, как испуганно она вжалась в спину своему храброму спасителю:  
— Паучок, это он! Террорист! Насильник! — завопила она, указывая пальцем на Дэдпула, едва завидев его в проходе и услышав голос своего мучителя. Голос, который многие вспоминают с содроганием. — Он пытался меня раздеть перед тем, как связать! Ты должен передать его в руки полиции!  
— Эй, мне всего лишь был нужен фартук твоего размера! — попытался Дэдпул оправдаться в ответ. Похоже, он был склонен приукрашивать достоинства своей фигуры не только на словах, но и на действиях, раз рассчитывал, что этот фартук ему будет как раз.  
— Дэдпул! Какого черта? — выступил Паук, наконец-то выпутавшись из объятий официантки, которая, прячась за спиной супергероя, невольно ослабила хватку на его шее. Паук упер руки в бока и уставился на «напарника» с видом рассерженного родителя.  
— Все не так плохо, как выглядит! Понимаешь… Все так обернулось… — начал мямлить Дэдпул, картинно потирая носком пол и не торопясь переходить к делу.  
— Давай я тебе помогу. Никакого призрака нет, так? — не то чтобы Паук выглядел удивленным.  
— Типа того, — чистосердечно признался Дэдпул.  
— И ты это все сам устроил?  
— Разве тебе не понравилось? Ты и представить себе не можешь, сколько сломанных кондиционеров мне пришлось припереть сюда ради этой, потрясающей своим мертвецким холодом, атмосферы! Не притворяйся, будто бы на тебя это не производит впечатления! А стук в дверь, как тебе, а? Небось, ломаешь сейчас себе паучью голову, как это мне удалось? Вибратор на дистанционном управлении творит чудеса, знаешь? Наверное, не знаешь… Это ничего, я готов показать тебе еще кучу чудес, на которые способен вибратор. Особенно на дистанционном управлении! А сколько полезных вещей мне пришлось убрать из карманов, чтобы положить туда все пульты дистанционного управления! И сколько тако и времени было потрачено на инструктаж Боба! Кстати, где он? — Дэдпул замотал головой в поисках Боба, в обязанности которого вообще-то входило наблюдение за заложниками и предотвращение вот таких вот инцидентов, но Боба и след простыл. Вот что значит, сэкономил на тако.  
— Честно говоря, я сейчас теряюсь в предположениях, по какой же причине я не должен связать и отнести твой сахарный зад в участок, — предполагалось, что это должно было звучать угрожающе, но Пауку стоило выбрать иное прилагательное для запугивания.  
Дэдпул обернулся и поглядел на собственную задницу, пытаясь прикинуть, в буквальном смысле Паук назвал его зад «сахарным» или же от большой симпатии. К сожалению, несмотря на кажущуюся открытость миру и веселый нрав, не всегда легко было угадать, о чем на самом деле думает Человек-Паук: терзает ли его что-то изнутри, или же он действует сухо, придерживаясь рамок справедливости, как Панишер, только менее радикально.  
На самом деле в душе Паука сейчас что-то сжималось, и было готово рвануть в любой момент. Отчего-то он всегда верил Дэдпулу, (ну кроме того случая с обезьяной, будто кто-то другой на его месте бы поверил) то ли от собственной необъяснимой глубокой симпатии к нему, то ли от врожденного таланта и умопомрачительной говорливости самого Дэдпула, которому просто невозможно было сопротивляться. Будь то просьба дать автограф или нападение на тюрьму строгого режима, Паук всегда велся, а потом хлопал себя ладонью по лбу от того, каким же дураком оказался. Этот случай не был исключением и вызывал еще большую досаду оттого, что он подсознательно начинал считать Дэдпула чуть ли не другом — насколько непринужденно складывалось их взаимодействие и насколько общим был язык, на котором они общались. Но тут оказалось, что Дэдпул взял заложников из-за каких-то собственных необъяснимых прихотей — официантка растирала дрожащими ладонями красные полосы, оставленные слишком туго затянутой веревкой на запястьях, ей до сих пор страшно. И Паук не мог закрыть на это глаза только лишь из собственных симпатий.  
Он всегда представлял на месте обычных людей своих друзей или родственников, и чувство того, что они могут попасть в такую же ситуацию, заставляло его относиться к жизни каждого человека с одинаковым трепетом. Дэдпул вполне мог бы взять в заложники тётю Мэй ради того, чтобы выманить Паука и втянуть его в свои игры — осознание этого заставляло его злиться от глубокого разочарования еще сильней.  
— ЗАЧЕМ, Дэдпул. Ты пугаешь невинных людей, привязываешь их к стульям и оставляешь тут на всю ночь в растерянности и испуге — ради чего? Ради игрищ с вибраторами и остывшей пиццы? — притом, что Паук всегда скрывал свои эмоции за шуточками, по его срывающемуся голосу чувствовалось, как он начинает злиться. Был бы на месте Дэдпула кто-то другой, вряд ли бы чувства начинали брать над Пауком верх.  
— Но… ты бы не согласился пойти со мной на свидание, если бы я тебя просто позвал, — прозвучал немного неловкий ответ. Дэдпул, как стеснительный мальчишка, только что дергавший девчонку за косички, а теперь представший перед ответом за свое поведение, смотрел куда-то в сторону.  
Паук на секунду опешил от такого признания, ведь все попытки ухаживать до этого момента он воспринимал как шутку и элемент завязавшейся игры. Однако в итоге охватившее его недоверие ко всему происходящему и к Дэдпулу, как к главному обманщику, будто бы тот приходился Локи сыном, быстро избавило его от удивления. Обида взяла верх. Паук мгновенно выбросил запястье вперед и выстрелил паутиной в Уэйда, залепив ему рот, а потом еще два раза, чтобы связать его руки и ноги.  
Новая паутина работала идеально — она не требовала большого количества движений, одного выстрела хватало для того, чтобы запутать всю руку или ногу жертвы. Дэдпул оказался в коконе, держащемся на дверной раме, мыча с каким-то особым рвением, но каждая его попытка отдавалась все более и более глухим звуком.  
— Объясняться будешь в полиции, — наказал Паук, не желая больше его слушать, и поспешил освобождать остальных заложников. Растерянная официантка уже сломала все ногти в судорожных попытках развязать тугие узлы, чтобы освободить своих товарищей, в то время как в той же комнате разворачивалась драма с преданным доверием. Завязывать узлы Дэдпул, очевидно, научился или в армии, или на пиратском судне — настолько добротными они были. Избавить заложников от плена смогла только паучья сила, с помощью которой Паук без особого труда разорвал веревки. Однако после этого не последовало никаких возгласов благодарности, отчего-то каждый из только что освободившихся людей смотрели на Спайди волком, и даже официантка изменила своей былой благосклонности.  
— Ммм…. Спасибо! Да что вы, не за что! Ты нас спас из лап этого сумасшедшего, тебе полагается медаль за доблесть! Ха-ха, не стоит, вы же знаете, это моя работа! — неудачно попытался выйти из сложившейся ситуации Паук. — Это все потому, что я не сделал массаж вашим затекшим ногам? Простите, но думаю, для этого существует какой-то специальный супергерой со специальной суперсилой. Возможно, он таец.  
— Я думал, ты герой с большим сердцем, Человек-Паук, — первым попытался озвучить причину всеобщего смятения один из поваров.  
— Чегоооо? Может, я что-то напутал, но мне казалось, вас только что один псих в костюме краснеющей панды привязал к стульям на несколько часов, после чего замораживал все помещение кондиционерами и стучал вибраторами в двери, а потом явился великолепный Человек-Паук и всех спас! Если это не говорит о большом сердце, то я, пожалуй, пойду перекрою свой костюм и начну отнимать конфеты у детей, если это заставит Дэйли Бьюгл меня хвалить.  
— Ты думаешь только о себе, даже сейчас! — подключился второй повар.  
— А он, между тем, всего лишь стеснялся пригласить тебя на свидание, — добавил курьер.  
— Я тут вспомнила, что когда он нас связывал, то пел эту песню: «Spiderman, Spiderman, Does whatever a spider can», — тихим голосом напела официантка. — И если все так, как он признался, то это тип романтично.  
Дэдпул, которого все защищали, но на которого никто не обращал внимания, игнорируя все его предсмертные мучения, издал финальный хрип и обмяк в своем паутинном коконе, чем и привлек взгляды всех собравшихся в комнате.  
— Ты убил его! — взвизгнула официантка, в ужасе закрыв рот руками.  
— Прав был Дэйли Бьюгл! — выкрикнул курьер, взяв помидор из ближайшего ящика и швырнув его в Паука.  
— ЧЕЛОВЕК-ПАУК — УБИЙЦА!!! — завопили оба повара и присоединились к курьеру в забрасывании обладающего исключительной удачей супергероя помидорами.  
— Эй, до томатины* еще целый месяц! — привычка отшучиваться в любой ситуации не сказать, чтобы была такой уж положительной в жизни Паука. Вряд ли кто-то из персонала пиццерии мог догадаться, что на самом деле у него вот-вот сердце из груди выпрыгнет, а лицо под маской побледнело до такой степени, что он мог бы успешно сыграть роль призрака, блуждающего в поисках оливок для своей пиццы.  
Паук, слабо осознавая, что делает, на автомате закрываясь от летящих в него овощей, вырвал Дэдпула из паутины, с легкостью взвалил его на плечо и выбежал в коридор. Разъяренная компания с ящиком помидоров ломанулась за ним, как фермеры с вилами на неугодного аристократа. Судорожно оглядевшись по сторонам, Паук увидел окно в конце коридора — рванул туда и, пробив ногами стекло, сбежал, крепко прижимая к себе бесчувственного Дэдпула.

***

— Да ты гонишь! Ты же не можешь вот так взять и умереть! Ты же как вампир, только пьешь не кровь, а мои нервы, и сегодня ты выпил их предостаточно! Вставай! — Питер в панике отхлестал Уэйда по щекам, но тот по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни и, более того, действительно не дышал. На крыше было холодно, ветер умудрялся пробираться под костюм, из-за чего кожа покрылась мурашками, хотя, может, все это и не от холода вовсе. Питер много раз видел Дэдпула мертвым и в разобранном состоянии, но тогда почему-то у него не было такого гнетущего чувства. В конце концов, он знал, что та голова отрастет и все будет снова в порядке, ничего страшного. В этот же раз все было на месте, но Дэдпул просто не дышал, задохнулся из-за того, что паутина умудрилась крепко приклеить его маску к остальному костюму и плотно забить нос и рот, каким-то образом умудрившись просочиться сквозь ткань — состав оказался слишком жидким. Питеру пришлось отдирать паутину вместе с кусками маски, чтобы обеспечить доступ кислорода. Раны, оставшиеся на лице в местах оторванной вместе с маской кожи, не спешили заживать. Все это случилось из-за него, Питера, и ему требовалось немало мужества, чтобы взять себя в руки, а не просто беспомощно заламывать их над бездыханным телом.  
— Так, ладно, Питер, отставить панику. Ты только что убил человека, бессмертного человека, но у тебя еще есть шанс его спасти, — он решительно закатал свою маску до носа, запрокинул голову Дэдпула и после секундного сомнения сделал два вдоха изо рта в рот. Не помогло.  
— Да вставай же! — выкрикнул он и стал делать непрямой массаж сердца уверенными отработанными за всю свою супергеройскую практику движениями. — Я не позволю больше никому умереть из-за моей глупости! Особенно тебе!  
Сердце бешено колотилось, и он не слышал ничего, кроме этого глухого стука в груди, даже голос звучал как-то неестественно, будто принадлежал не ему самому. После тридцати нажатий он снова прижался к губам Дэдпула своими, но в это же мгновение что-то крепко обхватило его за талию, заставив Питера вздрогнуть, но отшатнуться не получилось — Дэдпул самозабвенно его целовал. А Питер, кажется, сам забыл, как дышать и был не в силах сопротивляться несколько долгих секунд, за которые Уэйд успел углубить их отношения при помощи языка.  
Наконец, Питер шарахнулся и отвалился назад, опершись руками о пыльную крышу.  
— Ты притворялся!  
— Что? Я? Нееееет, мне серьезно, правда, честно понравился наш поцелуй, скажешь, тебе нет? А… — Уэйд столкнулся с неодобрительным (это чувствовалось даже через маску) взглядом Питера и исправился. — Нет! Я правда умер из-за этой твоей чертовой штуки, всегда ненавидел эту липкую дрянь!  
— То есть отрубленная голова тебя, в отличие от горца, не убивает, а моя паутина — да? Аллергия? — его губы были все еще влажными от поцелуя, и он небрежно вытер их кистью руки.  
— Да! То есть нет! Когда мои мозги лишены кислорода, я не могу регенерировать, но когда он поступает, то снова все в порядке. И, честно, умереть от твоей паутины куда лучше, чем быть утопленным в луже! Может, еще раз поцелуемся? — Дэдпул снова потянулся к Питеру, но тот остановил его строгим жестом ладони.  
— Это называется искусственным дыханием, Уэйд, — серьезно ответил Питер. Ему было сложно сдерживать по-своему наивную радость от того, что Дэдпул оказался жив, из-за чего он не успел проследить за собственным языком и назвал Дэдпула по имени. Сам не зная почему, он поддерживал завязавшуюся между ними игру и намеренно избегал обращений друг к другу настоящими именами, боясь, что подобная мелочь может сблизить их раньше времени.  
— На секунду мне показалось, что твой язык был у меня во рту, так и должно было быть? — с очень уж противной интонацией поинтересовался Дэдпул.  
— Вообще-то это ТВОЙ язык был у меня во рту! — Питер ткнул Дэдпула пальцем в грудь, и тот тут же попытался перехватить его за запястье, преследуя совершенно определенную цель, но Питер быстро вывернулся и отпрыгнул назад на безопасное расстояние, определенно собираясь сваливать.  
— Что, и это все?! — опешил Дэдпул, рывком сел и прижал пальцы к виску — голова снова закружилась то ли от кислородного голодания, то ли от губ коварного арахнида. — Даже на кофе меня не пригласишь?  
— Только после того, как ты устроишь нормальное свидание, например, без заложников, закидывающих меня помидорами. Пикник на крыше Тако Белл вполне подойдет, — перед тем, как Питер опустил свою маску на место, Дэдпул заметил, что он улыбается.  
Питер спрыгнул с крыши, зацепился злосчастной паутиной за соседнее здание и полетел по направлению к дому. За всю эту ночь он так и не поел, нужно было заскочить по дороге за бургером — на сегодня больше никаких пицц.

«Какие выводы можно сделать?  
Никогда не изменяй своей старой доброй паутине.  
Никогда не занимайся научной деятельностью на пустой желудок.  
Всегда проверяй свои разработки на Дэдпуле? Мммм, нет, это спорный вывод, его стоит вычеркнуть.  
Всегда носи в кармане бабочку — вдруг тебя ожидает спонтанное свидание? Да, в самый раз. Жаль, в моем костюме нет карманов. Даже думать не хочу о том, где можно прятать бабочку на такой случай… И как она будет выглядеть, когда наступит ее звездный час».


End file.
